Десятина
Десяти́на ( ; ; ) — десятипроцентное пожертвование в пользу религиозной общины в иудаизме, христианстве и других религиозных традициях. Десятина уходит корнями во времена Авраама и позднее оформлена религиозным каноном в Торе ( ; ). Десятина в иудаизме Согласно Танаху, десятина была известна евреям ещё задолго до времён Моисея и восходит к Аврааму, который дал первосвященнику Мелхиседеку десятую часть всей добычи, полученной им от четырёх побеждённых царей . Десятина состояла из десятой части произведений земли, стад и т. п. и шла в пользу левитов, не имевших собственной земли, и служила для них средством существования. Десятую часть от десятины левиты, в свою очередь, отчисляли на содержание первосвященника . Десятину натурой дозволялось заменять и деньгами . Десятина в Западной Европе История На западе Европы десятина первоначально была простым добровольным приношением в церковь десятой части доходов; но мало-помалу церковь сделала десятину обязательной: Турский собор 567 года приглашал верных вносить десятину, Маконский собор 585 года уже предписывал платить десятину под угрозой отлучения. Карл Великий в 779 году превратил её в повинность, которая налагалась на всех в силу государственного закона под страхом уголовных кар (у саксов — прямо смертной казни). Вместе с этим Карл Великий предписал делить десятину на три части: # на построение и украшение церквей; # на бедных, странников и богомольцев; # на содержание духовенства. Духовенство всё более и более увеличивало тяжесть этого налога, падавшего первоначально лишь на доход с земледелия: десятину стали требовать со всех прибыльных занятий, хотя бы даже и безнравственных (особенно с XII века, при папе Александре III). Вместе с тем церковь всё более и более уклонялась от того, чтобы давать десятине надлежащее назначение. Нуждаясь в защите и ища её в феодальном сословии, епископы и аббаты нередко отдавали десятину в лен (инфеодировали, откуда dîme inféodée) соседним сеньорам, что составляет одну из любопытных сторон феодализма в церкви. С усилением власти королей духовенству пришлось делиться десятиной и с последними. Наконец и папы стали также требовать часть десятины в свою пользу. Благодаря тому что десятина представляла собой весьма крупный доход церкви, ложившийся тяжёлым бременем на светское общество, и что на часть этого дохода клира заявляли притязание папство, королевская власть и феодальные сеньоры, десятина служила нередко предметом очень резких столкновений между отдельными элементами средневекового общества (такова, например, вековая борьба из-за десятины в Польше между шляхтой и духовенством, о чём, между прочим, см. в книге Любовича «История реформации в Польше»). В эпоху реформации католическая церковь лишилась в большей части протестантских стран всех своих мирских владений и доходов, сделавшихся достоянием светской власти и дворянства (см. Секуляризация), что нанесло удар церковной десятине В Англии десятина, однако, сохранилась, и попытка её отменить, сделанная в эпоху первой революции XVII века, не увенчалась успехом, ибо в английской церкви десятина шла на содержание духовенства, и, отменяя её, приходилось найти вместо неё другой источник дохода. В католических государствах десятина продолжала существовать по-прежнему, и, например, во Франции нередко перед революцией духовенство получало около 125 млн ливров десятины, которая большей частью оставалась в руках высшего духовенства. С 1789 года началась эпоха отмены десятины, пример чему был подан Францией, где революция безвозмездно уничтожила десятину, приняв на счёт государства содержание духовенства, вследствие чего ценность всей поземельной собственности во Франции, освободившейся от этого церковного налога, поднялась на одну десятую. В Швейцарии и некоторых государствах Германии десятина, как и во Франции, была отменена без всякого вознаграждения тех учреждений, в пользу которых она взималась, но большинство германских государств (Нассау, Бавария, оба Гессена, Баден, Вюртемберг, Ганновер, Саксония, Австрия, Пруссия и др.) прибегло к системе выкупа. В XIX веке десятина удержалась в Англии, где в 1836 году по Tithe Commutation Act в распределении и способах взимания этого налога были внесены существенные изменения. В сельских десятинах (prediales) уплата натурой была заменена определённой суммой, называвшейся . Количество хлеба, ячменя и овса было установлено раз и навсегда (нормой принято среднее 7 лет), и стоимость его, ежегодно официально определяемая по рыночным ценам, выплачивается деньгами. Кроме того, отменена десятина с рыбного промысла, с горного промысла и др. Десятина в России Десятина в смысле налога существовала и в России. Первоначально десятина вводилась в отдельных княжествах, где представляла собою налог только с княжеских доходов (а не всего населения, как на Западе, и поэтому была многократно меньшей). Позднее десятинами стали называть округа, на которые делилась епархия (ныне они называются благочиниями). Чиновники, назначавшиеся архиереями для начальствования в таких округах, назывались десятильниками. В их обязанности входил, в том числе, сбор дани с приходов и монастырей в пользу архиерейского дома. Кроме десятильника, после Стоглавого собора появились десятские священники, исполнявшие часть обязанностей десятильника; в Москве их выбирали ещё в XVIII веке. Они назывались также протопопами и заказчиками, а позднее общеупотребительным названием для них стало «благочинный». Десятина в Османской империи После турецкого завоевания Болгарского царства, на территории Болгарии турецкими властями была введена феодальная рента в пользу турецких феодалов ("ушар"), которая представляла собой отчисление крестьянским хозяйством в пользу феодала 10% произведённого продукта в натуральном выраженииБолгария // Большая Советская Энциклопедия. / под ред. А. М. Прохорова. 3-е изд. том 3. М., «Советская энциклопедия», 1970. стр.475-499. После победы в национально-освободительной войне 1877-1878 гг. повинность была отменена. Литература * Albright, W. F. and Mann, C. S. Matthew, The Anchor Bible, Vol. 26. Garden City, New York, 1971. * The Assyrian Dictionary of the Oriental Institute of the University of Chicago, Vol. 4 «E.» Chicago, 1958. * Fitzmyer, Joseph A. The Gospel According to Luke, X—XXIV, The Anchor Bible, Vol. 28A. New York, 1985. * Десятина // Православная энциклопедия. Т. 14, С. 450—452. * Ссылки * священник Константин Пархоменко. Десятина (15.12.2010) * Theologian Russell Kelly on tithing * Tithe A biblical study why Christians need not tithe. Примечания Категория:История налогообложения Категория:Религия и общество Категория:Дарение